


(More Than) Seven Minutes In Heaven

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Poe Are Eighteen, Endgame Darkpilot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Ben Solo, Gay Poe Dameron, Lesbian Zorii Bliss, M/M, Mace Windu Ships It Though, Mace Windu is So Done, Minor Zorii/Bazine, No Underage Sex, Rey Ships It, Rey and Ben Solo Are Cousins, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Zorii Ships It, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Rey is a meddler, and things turn out fine despite the high school graduating class of 2020 being grounded.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	(More Than) Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. Half because she has a headache, half as an apology for me being an ass last night. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Based on a prompt by clairelutra on Tumblr about seven minutes in heaven (the game), only for the main pairing to be locked in for more than seven minutes.

It was while Mace Windu was out getting pizza that, among other instances of underage drinking and whatnot, the high school graduating class of 2020 (all eighteen years old, on vacation to celebrate their upcoming graduation) decided to play seven minutes in heaven.

”This is so humiliating,” Ben groaned even as his cousin outlined the rules for the game. It was times like this, he thought darkly, where he swore the Palpatine part of her DNA really shone through. 

Next to him, Poe Dameron lightly clapped him on the shoulder — causing a not-unpleasant flutter in Ben. “It’s okay, Ben. It won’t be that bad.”

Tai, next to them both, nodded. “Exactly.”

That was easy for Tai to say, especially since he was dating Voe Kae. Voe, to her credit, wasn’t antagonizing Ben anymore; she seemed to have mellowed out and even befriended Ben, though there was still an air of now-friendly competition. 

Thanks to the random number generator Rey was using (who needed paper when you could be high tech, Ben thought wryly), Ben and Poe were chosen. Ben almost expected Zorii Bliss, Poe’s friend of sorts, to object — but instead, Zorii said, “Hey, Poe — go get your broody dream guy. Just so you can stop mooning over him.”

Was Zorii making a joke? Even as they entered the closet (the only two sober ones at this damn party), Ben had no idea. 

***

“What was Zorii talking about?” Ben said even as he sat in the closet with Poe. “I mean...”

”Zorii’s Zorii,” Poe said, chuckling. Then, more seriously, “But yeah. I might have annoyed her...talking about how I was going to miss you, and how I couldn’t even tell you that...”

”That what?” Ben was nervous hearing those next words; he swore his heart was pounding like mad. And yet...

”I like you, Ben,” Poe said. “Like, really like you, not just as a friend. You’re funny, kind, brave, and sexy as hell.”

Ben could swear his cheeks grew hot at the very idea of Poe, who was so gorgeous, thinking of him as “sexy”. It couldn’t be. “And Zorii...”

”Zorii’s with Bazine. Thought you knew.”

”Well...guess that explains a lot.” And considering Bazine only seemed to tolerate Zorii...

Poe laughed. “Exactly! I thought you already knew...” Then, more seriously, “Ben...do you feel the same way about me? I mean, if you don’t...”

”You fool,” Ben said, “Of course I do.”

The kiss was awkward at first, if only because of the matter of Ben making sure that Poe wanted to be kissed, but when Poe told him that he could fucking do whatever he wanted, Ben kissed him — and even when their mouths opened to the kiss, it somehow felt right. Natural, even. 

Poe only broke the kiss to ask if he could touch Ben, and Ben agreed. They didn’t have lube, and Ben was more interested in fooling around right now than penetration. He was self-conscious at first about the size of his length, but when Poe reassured him it was fine, that it was actually perfect — Ben couldn’t say he was complaining. He was alternately preening and trying not to make too much noise even as Poe jerked him off, and his hand — fuck, his hand was so small yet so nimble —

“You like this?” Poe said, even as he continued to jerk Ben off. 

”You could be using your feet and it would feel good...”

Ben had to bite his lip to suppress a moan as he came. And he paid Poe back, of course — checking in with Poe, yes, a bit nervous yes, but it was definitely worth it even as Poe had to bite into his fist to keep from screaming as he climaxed. 

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed, and Ben, despite feeling dazed and fizzy from his orgasm...well, he was grateful too. “I think I owe Rey one,” he said. “Though...I think she might have forgotten to let us out after seven minutes.”

”More than seven minutes in heaven?” Poe said lightly. 

Of course, when Mace Windu opened the closet door, to say he wasn’t amused was an understatement. (Then again, Ben thought, he didn’t know if he’d ever seen Mr. Windu so much as crack a smile) “What happened here?” he said. “I leave the class alone and they do this? And how did you end up in a closet?”

It was Rose Tico who took the fall for the idea. Ben had a feeling it was Rose’s loyalty to Rey that made her do it. Everyone got grounded, though, Ben couldn’t say it was entirely bad. 

”You know,” Ben said. “I just got into Rocked Reviews. I can show you some videos he’s got on my iPad...”

Poe grinned. “Ben Solo, any time I spend with you is good time. Really.”

***

The truth was that Mace Windu was still rather angry at the graduating class he took on a trip to the Alderaan beaches for deciding to have a night of partying while he was out getting pizza. Still, he supposed, there was one good thing that came of it. He wasn’t one to get in the way of two students falling in love. And considering that Ben Solo was just as much of a problem as his family before him, maybe Poe Dameron would be a stabilizing influence. Maybe. Mace could only hope. 

“I wouldn’t be too harsh on them,” Ms. Billaba said. “I mean, remember when we were their age, Mace?”

”When we were their age, we at least reserved a hotel room for things like this.” Mace said. A sigh. “At least Poe Dameron will be a good influence on Ben Solo. I hope.”

”I think he will,” Depa said. 

”True.” Then, Mace said, “If it’s all the same to you, I need to take a motherfucking Advil.”

Depa smirked. “Don’t let your students hear you say that.”

Mace laughed, a rare thing for him. “Goodnight, Depa.”

”Goodnight, Mace.”


End file.
